1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a device for inking a screen roller of a rotary printing machine which device includes an ink chamber arranged alongside of the screen roller, which chamber has an opening pointed toward the screen roller and is closed on the end face by sidewalls. The chamber has at least one ink inlet and is defined by a circular interior of a chamber body.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A chamber blade of an anilox offset unit is known from EP 0 315 091 B1. This reference teaches an ink chamber that is bordered by a blade roller, a chamber body with a circular interior, two blades, namely, a working blade with a negative positioning angle and a closing blade with a positive positioning angle, and two side walls. Additionally, a rotatable cylindrical body is provided so that its distance to the screen roller can be changed.
In the case of this chamber blade, ink impoverishment occurs in the ink chamber in the area between the gap of the rotatable cylindrical body and the working blade, which area is important for the inking of the screen roller. The contraction of the flow cross-section in this gap encourages both ink-whirling and an increase in ink temperature which impedes the creation of a laminar ink flow in the ink chamber.
In addition, the arrangement results in a sufficiently large body, relative to a deflection due to the great ink pressure in the gap, which requires a relatively large ink chamber. This, together with the ink density and a positioning of the side walls to allow a radial movement requires a correspondingly high technical expenditure.